Letters and Questions that Must Be Answered
by miranda parker
Summary: Hermione gets a note from a secret admirer. Who could it be? What will she think when she finds out? *Final chapter is up *
1. Admirers and Questions

|Chapter 1 |  
  
Notes and Questions  
  
It was Saturday morning at breakfast when Hermione received the letter. She sat down between Ron and Harry. About half way through the meal, a large barn owl swooped down at Hermione at plopped onto her plate of eggs. Puzzled on who would be sending her mail, Hermione untied the small piece of parchment from the owl's leg and began reading it silently to herself.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Eversince we met six years ago, I have to admit that I had a crush on you. I must say that my little crush has turned into love. Hope to see you,  
  
  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
  
  
"That's odd.", Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
"What's odd?", said Ron with his mouthful, peering over the parchment.  
  
  
  
"Nothing.", said Hermione nervously, pulling the parchment out of Ron's view, (and reach).  
  
  
  
"Hermione! You've gotten a love letter!", exclaimed Harry, pointing to the signature with the tip of his fork.  
  
  
  
"Ooh..", sighed Ginny from across the table, "Who's it from?"  
  
  
  
"It just says 'Your Secret Admirer'.", mumbled Hermione.  
  
  
  
Just then (breaking the silence) Harry and Ron starting spurting questions back and forth at her.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any guess?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
"Any names in mind?"  
  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
"Likely candidates?"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, you'll figure it out.", said Harry with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter. Please review! There's more chapters coming! 


	2. Possible Answers

Chapter 2 Possible Answers  
  
Hermione sat on her bed that night, crossing off names on a list she made up of boys who could have sent her that note.  
  
"It can't be Ron, everyone knows he likes Parvati Patil, he even admitted it!", Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"It's defiantly not Malfoy, no way!"  
  
"Seamus didn't send it, he's already going out with Padma."  
  
"It's not Neville, he wouldn't have the courage, and his handwriting isn't nearly as neat."  
  
"And Harry, no it couldn't be Harry. He's my best friend! Surely he wouldn't have a crush on me that miraculously turned into love. He would have said something earlier!"  
  
Still, somewhere deep down inside of her, Hermione wanted it to be Harry. She just doesn't know it yet!  
  
*Please review! I will write more!* the fluffy stuff is on the way! 


	3. unlikely solutions

Chapter 3 Unlikely Solutions  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning pondering again about the note. Then her thoughts switched suddenly to a dream she had the previous night. She was walking about the grounds and had seen Harry leaning against a tree by the lake.  
  
"It was only a stupid dream.", she said aloud.  
  
She walked to breakfast, quite hastily. Would she receive another puzzling letter? Something was telling her that she wouldn't, and yet in one way she hoped she would. She her usual seat between Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Find out who your secret admirer is yet?", asked Harry swallowing a gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"No, not yet. There are no clues to put together, I've no one's handwriting to investigate. What am I to do?", Hermione sighed.  
  
"You could ask someone.", Ron butted in.  
  
"Of course, Ron. I'll just go up to people, 'Are you my secret admirer?'"  
  
"No, I mean you could ask someone for advice instead of complaining to us!"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, you could always ask Parvati-"  
  
"No way!", shouted Parvati, who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation, "Secret love notes are not in my field!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, I wish there was more we could do.", said Harry sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks anyway.", mumbled Hermione, and she sat up and left the table.  
  
She glanced at the Slytherin table as she walked out of the Great Hall and down a narrow corridor to Potions. Then it came to her. She would ask someone. This wouldn't be very pleasant, in fact, it was almost crazy! But it was the only way she would get an idea as to how she would track down her secret admirer. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she would have to ask Pansy Parkinson.  
  
*cliffhanger! * don't worry, more soon! Please review! 


	4. Unlikely Outcomes

Chapter 4  
  
Unlikely Outcomes  
  
Hermione sat down at a table in Potions class, purposely by Pansy. Snape was in a rather unusual mood today and was yelling at students randomly for no reason. This isn't odd for Snape is it? It is when those students include Slytherins!  
  
IT was now ten minutes into class and Snape just sat there, turned around from his desk, scribbling on a parchment. Then suddenly, he turned around.  
  
"If I here more than a pin drop in drop in this class you we all be in detention!"  
  
He hastily turned back around and resumed scribbling. Hermione thought to herself silently. She needed a plan to talk to Pansy in private. That was almost impossible considering that she was always surrounded by her gang of Slytherin girls. She moved her elbow slightly and- SMASH  
  
"Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention cleaning bottles! Right after class!"  
  
"But I have Transfi-"  
  
"BE QUITE OR I'LL MAKE IT A WEEK OF DETENTION!"  
  
Hermione took the hint now that she had better shut up. One detention in Snape's dungeon was bad enough. Then she got a scathingly brilliant idea. Lucky for her Snape was angry, it made her job easier. While Pansy wasn't looking she just moved her arm a tiny bit..  
  
SMASH  
  
"Miss Parkinson! What did I just say? Detention with Granger!", Snape snapped.  
  
Pansy looked as though she was about to faint. Hermione however, was smiling as though she just won the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
The bell rang for the next class and everyone hurried out the door. Except for a near-death looking Pansy and a triumphant looking Hermione. Snape practically pushed them to the sink, filled it with dirty bottles and left them to work, (while he sat at his desk reading smut magazines).  
  
"Pansy,", whispered Hermione trying to bring up some courage, "I have to ask you something."  
  
Pansy just ignored her.  
  
"I need some advice."  
  
"Like what, Granger? How to turn your little friends into maggots?"  
  
"No, I got a letter from a secret admirer and I don't know how to figure it all out." "You're lucky I deal with this sort of thing Granger. I'll make you a deal. I help you figure it out, and you have to kiss that person at breakfast where everyone can see. No matter who it is.", Pansy sneered.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. What if it turned out to be someone nasty? She knew that if she asked Pansy she would never come off easy, but she had no other choice.  
  
"Deal. What should I do?"  
  
"You go the owlery, find the owl that sent you the letter, and send one back. Tell that person that you want to meet him somewhere at a specific time and place. Then, you meet him. It never fails."  
  
"Got it."  
  
They spent the rest of the detention period in silence. When they finally got to leave, Pansy whispered something as she walked out the door. "Remember our deal."  
  
Hermione nodded, even though she didn't think Pansy noticed her. Hopefully, Pansy's idea would be as useful as she said. It had to be, Pansy knew these things.  
  
The next few classes were like a breeze, and Hermione was glad to finally get some sleep.  
  
* all for now, more later, next chapter the final and fluffy conclusion! * reviews are most welcome. 


	5. Final, but Expected, Outcomes

Chapter 5 The Final, but Expected Outcome  
  
this is it, hope you like it. Please review! *  
  
The next morning Hermione rushed to the owlery to pull off the first part of the plan. Most of the owls were gone, and weren't returning until breakfast. Luckily, the large barn owl was still there, snoozing in a nest that was much too small for it.  
  
Hermione lightly stroked its feathers and it awoke with a jolt.  
  
"I need you to return this to a boy.", Hermione whispered, hoping the word 'return' would give the owl a hint.  
  
Lucky for her, it worked. The owl took the small parchment in its beak and flew off. Hermione walked out of the owlery to find the corridor deserted. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
  
She remembered what she had written in the note, hoping it was good enough.  
  
Dear Secret Admirer,  
  
I'm still puzzled over who you are, and wish to find out. Meet me by the lake at midnight.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Still pondering over who would be waiting there for her, she dozed off..  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She felt a little tickle on her ankle and discovered a little piece of parchment.  
  
I ACCEPT  
  
That was all it said. Still it comforted Hermione, knowing that her secret admirer would be waiting for her. Secretly, she hoped, and dreamed it would be Harry.  
  
Snapping out of dreamland, and realizing she missed half of her classes, she made her up to the Hospital Wing. She would need an excuse for missing classes, and falling asleep just wouldn't cut it.  
  
"I feel really woozy.", she whined to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Here!", she barked, and shoved a bar of chocolate at her.  
  
Almost laughing, Hermione strode away through the corridors to the common room, where a pile of work was waiting for her from missed classes. Madame Pomfrey obviously told the other teachers that she was ill and had gone to lye down.  
  
She worked all afternoon into the evening hours (Snape had given her 5 essays). The common room was getting crowded. She put her books away and chatted into the late hours with Ron and Harry. Around 10:00 they all went to their dormitories.  
  
Hermione laid awake in her bed still fully dressed, staring at the clock. The minutes seemed to go by so slowly, and the anticipation was getting to her. When 11:30 came around, she jumped into the common room.  
  
Sneaking around the castle seemed like a breeze. She kept onto the grounds towards the lake, and the silhouette of Harry Potter was waiting for her.  
  
"Harry! I hoped it was you!", she exclaimed, running towards him.  
  
"Shh.. We don't want to get caught this time of night.", he whispered.  
  
They were so close, Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment.  
  
He looked down into her eyes, leaned in slowly, and their lips pressed in a subtle kissed. Opening his mouth slightly, Harry slid his tongue between her lips. Hermione twirled her fingers through his hair. The kiss became deeper. Harry lifted his soft, moist lips off of hers and traced a slight path of soft kisses down her neck.  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew what was coming, the best (and first) makeout session with Harry. *sigh* .  
  
She felt his hands unbutton her shirt hastily.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmmm.. What?"  
  
"I sort of forgot to mention that Pansy Parkinson and I made a deal that you and I have to snog in front of everyone at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She knew she had gotten the better end of the deal, the boy that she loved, and all of the letters and questions that had to be answered were.  
  
*** hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought *** 


End file.
